The popular ones
by moronicyaoiperv
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto has always been the king of high school, but will the arrival of a new mysterious student threaten his position as the popular kid?


The sun was high in the sky, making my hair shine. I grabbed my sunglasses and headed to the building a bunch of teens like me were going into. I couldn't control the small smirk that was forming on my lips at the moment I tugged at the back of my jeans a little as I walked in that reckless and cool way everyone knows I pull the best.

"Another year Uzumaki, and you are going to be the shit." I whispered to myself. When I arrived to the big doors at the front of the school there were already giggling girls and whispering sounds. Ah, that sweet sound that emerges is the one who lets me know I'm hot, badass, and popular. Hell yeah, bitch.

"Naruto-kun! Oi! Naruto!" a high-pitched voice screamed as I made my dramatic great entrance. Instantaneously a pink blur caught my eye before two thin arms where around my neck, bringing me close to Sakura's body. "OMG, I so missed you!" she squeaked into my neck as I started chuckling.

"Oi, Hello there to you too, Sakura! Missed you so much!" I said looking into her green eyes just to find the reflection of my sunglasses in them. God, I missed Sakura so much. She's my best girl friend and she was away for two weeks, what do you expect from me! I'm excited to see her. "Where's dog-boy and the others?" I asked looking away from her, to see everyone else staring at us and gossiping.

"Oh, they should be here by now.." then I felt someone clinging to my neck, bringing me down.

"Who are you calling dog-boy, Blondie?" yelled a joyful Kiba into my ear as he tapped my hair furiously. Why is everyone obsessed with my fucking hair? Seriously, Sakura has pink hair, for crying out loud!

"Missed you too, fag!" I say punching him.

"Hey Gaara. Naruto's here! Bring Shikamaru and the others, you weird shit!" yelled Kiba so that everyone in the hall could hear us. Whatever, when you are the most popular group in high school it doesn't really matter what you scream. Everyone just wants to know about what you wear or who are you fucking with, and if they could pretty please fuck your sexy ass too.

"Troublesome." Said the always lazy Shikamaru, approaching me.

"Hey, Shikamaru! Gaara! Missed you too." I yelled.

"Hm. Yeah…" said Gaara in his almost ridiculous low voice. Im finally realizing how much I missed every fucking human being in this school.

"Hey, being working out during summer, huh?" said a familiar voice over my shoulder. Oh, hell yeah!

" 'Sup, Ino!" I hugged her as tight as I could. God, I missed this bitch!

"Ouchies… love you too, 'Ruto." Said Ino in a sympathetic way, just about when I realized that normal human beings need to breath too, so I released her.

"So, you missed me, fuckers?" I said to everyone.

"Oh, shut up you arrogant fuck." Yelled Kiba while kicking my butt.

"Whoa, wait! I wasn't talking to you… I was talking to the audience!" I yelled dramatically and sprang my arms above my head, looking at everyone in the hall, receiving giggles and blushes from the girls. The guys just grunted in disapproval. Jealousy.

"As cocky and loud as ever, I see." Said Shikamaru in a low tone.

"But you still love me!" I said laughing. "Hey, now that I remember people loving me…" I said looking in every direction, until my gaze finally caught sight of what I was searching. There he was, Chouji walking with TenTen, the girl I've wanted to hook up with since, well… last month. She was Chouji's girlfriend, but who cares. Any intelligent girl would give everything to be with this cute piece of ass.

"Hello, there" I said approaching TenTen, putting my arm around her shoulders while she cried in surprise. "You know, I missed you a lot during summer, girl. Just because of that you can have a making out session with me right here, right now. What do you say to that, hm?" I said taking my sunglasses off in a sexy manner.

"Please, just leave. " she said looking nervously in Chouji's direction. He stepped forward and grabbed my arm. Wrong move, pal.

"Hey, leave my girlfriend alone, men!" he said with a nasty look.

"Look, buddy…" I said grabbing TenTen tighter to me. "I can have any girl I want from here, you hear me. You wanna see it?" I said looking to the audience. "Am I wrong?" I yelled to everyone, receiving silence. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Here we go again…" I heard Ino sighing while Sakura nervously giggled.

"So, you can wait your turn while I hang around with her." I said pushing Chouji aside.

"Go away from me now!" yelled a nervous looking TenTen.

"Oh, you know you want it, babe!" I said putting my head inches apart from hers.

"I told you to stay away from her!" yelled a red faced Chouji. Hey, shouldn't I be the angry one here?

"Look, little fuck, I'm beginning to get tired with you …" I said tightening my jaw. I'm going to beat the shit outta him! I was starting to reach out for Chouji when the doors to the principal hall opened in a dramatic way, you know the type of way they do in the movies? Well, like that.

I didn't pay attention at first to whoever had the decency to come in like that when the only one who could enter like that was me, when suddenly I realized that TenTen and everyone else in the room where looking in the door's direction. Some girls gasped and the boys grunted. Who dares to interrupt me? Girls were gasping and gossiping while just one pair of footsteps could be heard, the one from the jackass that entered oh so melodramatically. Annoyed, I finally turned in the same direction everyone was gazing at.

And that's when my arm fell automatically from TenTen's shoulder as I looked, as everyone looked, into the strangers figure.

I am sure I was gaping like a fucking fish! My knees trembled a little and my mouth couldn't bring itself to close. He was … he was totally gorgeous! Hell, hotter than hot!

He was tall, a good 5'9 would do. Taller than me, not that I would admit in front of anyone else. His hair was blacker than black, looking blue in the light. It was long in the front, framing his perfect face, and stylish in the back with spikes. His eyes were as black as his hair, and reflected something dangerous in them. A thing eyebrow was being quirked and his skin was so pale, a perfect contrast to his other black features.

He was slim, but well built, I mean you could see it above the fucking cloth! His dark blue tight shirt revealed a strong chest and good looking strong pale arms. His dark jeans were tight in the right places, if you know what I mean, and hang loosely in his thin hips. The way he moved was so full of grace, his combat boots echoing in the hall. Nothing like my goofiness, he walked as if nothing mattered, like he didn't care at all. And that was hot.

Everyone was quiet as the stranger walked past the hall, and for a moment my gaze met with his, and I swear I felt electricity crawling through my veins. When he disappeared into the hall there was a wave of whispering and gossiping. I couldn't move, and when I reacted Chouji and TenTen were long gone. One name was being heard all around us: Uchiha Sasuke. The new guy. Apparently he was transferred from, as the rumors said. I finally turned to look at my friends, and oh guess what, they were talking about the hot guy too. I mean, Sasuke whatever his name is. God, even his name sounds sexy.

"Did you see his eyes? OMG, when he looked at me I swear I was going to burst into flames! He was so hot." Sakura squeaked, turning to Ino.

"I so know… but, oh God, he was a good piece of ass! You did look at it, right?" I did.

"God, yes! I just want to eat him!" and they were talking like that for about… two hours. Yeah, I think two hours would do.

"Fuck… what was all that?" I said to the other guys in there, really confused. I mean, what really happened? Cuz' I think I'm flying. Did someone put Red Bull in my juice this morning?

"Well, I think pretty boy has made quite a good impression in here, man!" said Kiba.

"Troublesome teenagers. You are just looking forward to find someone like him to gossip about." Spat Shikamaru, obviously jealous of the attention certain raven beauty was receiving from Ino. Everyone knew there was something between them, but no one really talked about it. Maybe because Ino would punch you or Shikamaru would just grunt.

"Hm." Was all the words Gaara omitted.

"Oh, come on! I saw you looking at him like he was a fucking piece of good meat, Gaara. You've got to have something else to say." I grunted annoyed, looking into another direction.

"I think someone has come to take your beloved place as king of high school, Uzumaki." Barked a grinning Kiba.

"Shut up, jackass." I said, thinking the exact same thing. ´What the hell? You are seriously thinking that fucker is going to take your place just cuz' he has a pretty face and an emo look? Hell no. He'll know the real nasty Uzumaki Naruto if he dares to even imagine taking my place.' I thought to myself and started walking to my locker in a rage fit without saying another word.

My gaze was fixed on the window as I tapped furiously on my desk with a pencil. I sighed and turned my head into another direction, my eyes automatically looking for Sasuke, who was sitting on the corner as ever, looking rather annoyed. He had his arms crossed in a badass and, I have to say, hot way. I lately discovered that I have three classes with the pretty Uchiha. One week had passed since the first day of school, or I rather say, the great entrance of the Uchiha boy into our lives, and he is still a mystery to everyone. He is so antisocial, I mean he doesn't like sitting with anyone at lunch, even with us! One week and everyone is still talking non-stop about him, so the conclusion? He is popular. And if he is popular THEN he should be in OUR table at lunch and eat with US. But no, he is a fucking loner that doesn't speak to anyone… well except from Neji Hyuuga, but he is weird. Lately I've seen him hang around those creepy guys of Suigetsu and Karin, sometimes they hang out with that weird big shy guy… hmm, don't really know his name. Whatever, what I mean is that girls are all over him, instead of all over ME! They talk to him all the time, some of them even kiss the ground he steps on, but he just shoves them apart, which makes the girls even more interested in him. Good move, Uchiha. Trying to be the loner so that everyone has their attention on your sorry ass and then BAM! You fuck every girl in here. Or maybe he's just gay. So yeah, the point here is everyone was asking why wasn't he sitting with us…

"I mean, its like a rule! He should be here instead of hanging out with those… those weirdoes! Seriously, Suigetsu is scary." Yelled Sakura.

"I know! He's hot. We're hot. Why isn't he with us? Maybe he isn't that smart and hasn't solved things out or sumthin'" said Ino.

"He's a fucking genius, man. How couldn't he?" exclaimed Kiba. God, why is everyone so interested in him? For all I know he could be a jerk.

"For fuck's sake, stop talking about Uchiha! We don't need his pale ass all over us. I mean, look at him, he's a bastard!" I stated, receiving a punch from Sakura.

"Don't talk like that about my Sasuke!" yelled Sakura.

"Oh god, you can't be serious…" I spat annoyed.

"I mean, we are totally going to end up together. With seven kids." Said Sakura matter-of-factly.

"Well, whatever. I'm tired of hearing of that bastard, so I'm just heading to the lockers. See ya later, people." I said getting to my feet. Just then the bell rang, meaning I should be at the fucking gym lockers already.

Another class I shared with the Uchiha bastard, and guess what? He'ss my neighbor. I mean in the locker context. Yeah, right next to me. I see his nude body almost every day. Yeah. When I arrived he was already opening his locker. Does he fucking fly, or he just eats his lunch in here?

I got to my locker and gave the bastard the cold shoulder as ever. When I was about to remove my shirt an idea crossed my mind. ´Hey… why couldn't I jut be like, his friend? Then I could know his secret plans to fuck every vagina… or ass, whatever, in this school. And we could bring him to our table so that everyone else is happy and will stop complaining!' oh my, I'm a fucking genius.

I was almost patting myself in the back for my brilliant ideas when I turned in his direction, to see him only in his boxers. His chest was broad and muscular with a full six pack. His slender and hairless legs could be seen under his black tight Calvin Klein boxers, leaving too little for the imagination. I have to tell you, everyone here knows I swing in both directions, so I had my way with almost half of this high school, being a hot girl or a boy, here I go. So I was staring at him. And kept staring. I could almost fell the drool coming out of my mouth, but just then a coughing sound made me remove my gaze from Sasuke's spectacular body to look at Sasuke's inquiring face.

Oh no, I was just checking him out! In his face! it wouldn't make much of a difference if I jut told him "Hey, would you turn around to see the entire merchandise?" oh god, im still looking at his face without saying anyting. This is awkward. And I'm a moron.

"Like what you see, pervert?" he finally spat at me after a long and real awkward silence with his deep manly and smooth voice. I mean, he has never talked to me directly so yeah his voice surprised me. I'm starting to think he doesn't talk a lot.

"Huh?" I said stupidly. GREAT! Just great Naruto. Fix it, fix it! "I-I mean I'm not a pervert!" I screamed in a childish way. Fucking narcissist bastard.

"Hn, yeah. That's why you were ogling me like a pervert." He said in a low voice, looking away…what? You don't talk like that to a guy you just me. You don't talk like that to fucking Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hey, I wasn't doing that, you bastard! You wish so, as if I would be looking at your pale ass. Hn." I said removing my shirt.

"Yeah, whatever, man." He said putting a pair of lose black sweats low on his hips.

"This is real material, dude!" I said pointing to my abdomen, oh yeah look at my tan sexy six pack, you jerk. "Yeah, this is good." I said grinning like an idiot.

"Sure." He said without even looking at me. Oh you are not getting out of this that easily, Uchiha.

"Oh, you wanna see the entire package?" I removed my pants, revealing orange boxers. "yeah, you can look but no touching!" I said turning around.

"…You like to expose yourself, or are you just weird?" he asked with a naughty expression oh his face.

"Hmm… I would like to call myself sexy." I said grinning. If anyone can be friendlier than me, kill me. Seriously.

"Yeah, sure you do." And then he just went out to the gym. Just like that? Without a goodbye, see ya later man or anyting? He should be already asking me to fuck him or something. Calm down, calm down. He's just… ah… trying to keep me interested. Yeah! Hn, good one Uchiha. But that stupid girl's tactic won't work with me. Of course not! Hn…I'm going to see what he's doing.

When I entered the gym he was throwing the basketball across the gym, falling righ into the basket. Oh right, he's shirtless. Obviously. I'm so not staring at him right now, noticing how his muscles flex sensually on his back, how his arms stretch in front of him leaving all his torso exposed. God, I think I might be drooling.

"You again, Dobe?" his voice suddenly echoed in the empty gym making me turn to his face. he wasn't looking at me but he clearly knew I was there. How did he..?

"How did you tell me?" I spat before even thinking it.

"You heard right, Dobe." He repeated smirking just when he turned around to face me. He had already a thin layer of sweat covering his body. His eyes were heavy and he looked so gorgeous with that light…. I need to stop doing that.

"Hey, I have a name, you Teme! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo!" I said, pointing myself with my finger.

"Hn. " he said, smirk even wider. His legs were moving in my direction, slowly, tentatively. I found my mouth dry.

"I already know that." He said, his voice full of a devilish tone. His smirk was seductive, his hips moving as he strode towards me. Is he…flirting with me? I think I kinda like it. "Everyone here talks about you. Or me." He stated with a monotone voice.

"I know that too." I said crossing my arms, moving closer to him, using my sexy voice. If he was playing like that, then so do I. "They say I'm hot, I know that. And I also know they talk about you being fucking gorgeous, hot, dangerous, sensual, etc…" I said, now looking directly into his eyes. God, they are hypnotizing.

"Same thing I hear of yourself." He said, lowering his gaze to look into my eyes as well. Stupid tall bastard. "You know… I've even heard that we would look cute together." He smirked dangerously.

"O-oh?" I said. Wait! Me and… Sasuke? Are there seriously yaoi fan girls in here?

"Mhmm… the girls like how boys look together, you know." He stated now stepping further into my space, making me go backwards. God, he's so manly. Suddenly my back was hitting the wall, being cornered by the Uchiha. And I'm liking it! "You know… it doesn't sounds that bad." He said lowering his head. He even smells good.

"Why would you say that, Uchiha?" I lowered my voice to make it a mere lustful whisper.

"Hn. Come one, you've been hitting on me since I arrived."

"Hey! Not tr-.."

"You know its true. Shut up." He said with lust in his eyes. Yeah, maybe I was hitting on him, damn it.

"So, I know its going to sound stupid, but …there is a certain attraction between us so…" he said, lowering his face. "Want to go out tonight?" he whispered into my ear.

"You… you like me?" I said stupidly.

"I wouldn't have asked you out if I didn't, Dobe." He said chuckling.

"Well… true." Come on, Naruto! "Tonight's fine for me… movies?" whispered into his ear.

"Eight o' clock?"

"See ya there?" I whispered, almost out of breath. I can't believe this is happening.

"Bet on it, cute ass." He said suddenly getting away from me. Hey, come back! I want to smell you again!

"You want to …what?" he asked with a confused tone.

Did I think in loud voice?

"Yes you did, stupid Dobe." He said laughing. I like the way he laughs… I didn't say that aloud, right? He hasn't said anything about it so… nope.

"You're blushing. Its cute." He turned away. God, am I blushing?

"Hey! Did you just tell me I was cute? You know how gay does that sounds?" I yelled blushing even more.

"Well, I don't really care if I look gay cuz' I am gay so, good luck with that."

"Arrogant prick!" I spat. I'm dying for him, and he knows it.

"Good looking arrogant prick, thank you" he laughed. Okay, I just need to be with him and …wait! I have a fucking date with him. And I didn't even notice! Fuck, fuck, fuck! We could be dating! I am almost dating Uchiha fucking Sasuke. His pale ass is almost mine… SCORE! You rule, Naruto! I am so dying to tell everything to Ino and Sakura.

Suddenly class was over and I was out on the halls running like an idiot, searching for Sakura and Ino. You see, I could go tell Kiba and all of them but I just need some girl advice in here. I know, I sound like a fucking girl but I am not! Being bi doesn't mean I am half girl. Not even one quarter, I swear. It just means that I am in contact with my feminine side. Not a girl. I am so manly and—oh gosh, there is a pair of Forever 21 jeans, worn out style, that is so Sakura. And next to her is a Prada bag with jewelry, that has to be Ino! Found them! …shit. I'm still not a girl.

"Sakura! Ino! Emergency, this hot blondie needs you NOW!" I screamed, everyone looking at me. Sakura and Ino just giggled.

"Omg, it's a clothes emergency?" asked an excited Ino.

"Or maybe a hair one?" said Sakura.

"Or a 'Boys' emergency?" they asked at the same time.

"Ahm… I-" I said a little uneasy. I'm starting to think I might be a girl. "Well, it's a boys emergency but I might need some advice on the previous two for tonight!" I said while chewing on my nails nervously.

"Emergency rang 3! You have a date with someone you actually like, don't you?" asked Sakura while Ino gasped.

"Well.. I… YEAH!" I said as the three of us started giggling. Gosh, I might as well send my penis flying to Finland.

"Let's go somewhere else." Said a suspicious Ino, looking at everyone staring at us in the hall.

When we were alone in some weird hallway I finally exploded.

"I have a fucking date with Uchiha Sasuke!" I yelled to them and started laughing as they gaped like fishes.

"You…" Sakura, oh poor Sakura.

"No… it can't be…" said Ino.

"Oh you bet it!" I yelled happily.

"Naruto!" yelled a happy Sakura. "You are such a bitch!" and we started laughing because… I have a fucking date with Uchiha Sasuke! We need to celebrate.

"Omg, how did it happen? And… didn't you hate him or something?" said Ino.

"Well… I-" I blushed madly but was interrupted by Sakura.

"God, Ino! He never hated him. Every time he appeared Naruto drooled! He was so horny when he saw him. And he was dying to talk to him, couldn't you see it?" she said.

"H-hey" I wasn't THAT obvious…" I said even redder. "Well we were in gym class and… he started flirting with me, do you imagine Sasuke flirting? Well its ten times hotter than what you imagine. "

"You didn't wet your pants at the moment, right?" asked a blushing Ino.

"Barely!" I giggled. "Well, so he flirted, I flirted and he told me I had a cute ass and suddenly I was against a wall, whispering 'yeah see ya there bye' to Sasuke! Like a fucking fan girl! But with a dick…" I said.

"He.. pushed you against a wall?" asked an astonished Sakura.

"Yeah! He's a sex god in real life." I cried out loud.

"Oh, you are a lucky bitch! Anyways, when?" asked a smiling Ino.

"Ahm.. Today… at eight." I whispered.

"WHAT!" they yelled at the same time.

"OMG, Naruto he's dying for you." Said Sakura.

"You have to go and get in his pants!" giggled Ino.

"No.. I- god, I want this slow cuz… I really like Sasuke… like, really really."

"Wow… if you are going to sacrifice sex then you should love him."

"So… eight, right? We have work to do! Let's go buy you some clothes!" yelled Sakura, grabbing me by the arm and dragging me with them.

"Gosh… sometimes I just love being half a girl." I sighed to myself. Okay, I am half girl, but if I wasn't I wouldn't be going out with Sasuke.

My hands were sweaty and felt sticky against the stirring wheel. There was a complete extended family of butterflies swirling on the pit of my stomach and couldn't concentrate even on the song the radio was playing. I'm not nervous. So not nervous. Nope.

So yeah, after school I went with Sakura and Ino to a shopping mission rang 3 and… well, you know how hard it is to find the correct clothes to go on a date with Sasuke? Its really hard. But here I am, walking to the entrance of the movie theater looking hot with my brand new Hollister button up navy blue shirt with some worn out jeans, smelling good, and with a family of butterflies making the Olympic games inside me.

Calming myself I entered the movies and standing there, staring at the posters above him, looking as stunningly beautiful as ever, was my obsession. Sasuke. I felt as if I was going to trip with my own feet with every step I took, my hands were sweaty and the only thought that came to my mind in that precise moment was the million dollar question: IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME? AM I REALLY ON A DATE WITH THAT CUTIE? I think I'm dreaming cuz' he's now looking at me wearing a seductive smirk as ever.

"So you are here, Dobe." He said in his smooth voice. He looked like a teenage dream with those tight and dark pants, white button up shirt-with the first two buttons undone- and black boots in place. Just when I thought I was starting to calm down here comes the motherfucker and makes me nervous again. What is this feeling Sasuke provokes me?

"Of course I'm here! I keep my promises, dattebayo!" I said grinning because when you notice your infatuation is in front of you smelling real good, that's the only thing you can do: Grin like a madman.

"Hn." He said with a slight smile playing on his lips and suddenly , I felt happy. Just by being there, standing where I was standing with the person I was with. We kept looking at each other for quite a long time but finally he broke the silence, looking away from me. "What do you want to see?" he asked, looking into the schedules. Hey, look at me! I worked all afternoon on picking this shirt with two hormonal girls who have the ability to pay attention to something for less than two minutes. A second they were looking into random purses and then all of a sudden they were completely crazy over lip gloss and… I don't know, tampons?

"Well, whatever. Just tell me you are not a fan of romantic shit like Twilight or… The Notebook."I said grinning at him.

"I'm gay, not a girl, moron." He chuckled. I like when you do that, do it again! "What about that one?" he said pointing at a random horror movie.

Oh no. Hell no! I am a totally coward blonde. You want to know what happened when I saw "The Ring"? My electricity bill went high as the sky, I couldn't turn off the light! What if that crazy PMS girl comes near me crawling out of the…. Fridge or something! No way I'm seeing this movie with Sasuke.

"Ahm… err-" I said uneasy.

"What?" he said, a small evil smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "Oh, don't tell me you are scared." I could feel the devilish tone.

"Me? Scared? Pff, No! of course not." I said looking into another direction. "It's just that… I find these kind of movies extremely stupid, that's all."

"Stupid? You are one to talk." He smirked. "So, tell me, what movie do you want to see, then?" he said mockingly, moving closer to me, his breath tickling my ear.

"Well—ah... maybe that one!" I said picking a random movie. I can't concentrate with his sweet hot breath playing at the back of my neck.

"Tinker Bell?" he said with laughter in his voice.

"Y-yeah!" great Naruto. You had to actually check the movies before picking one. "I mean… I really wanna see how Tinker and the other pixies rescue.. ah…. The world?" Good one, Naruto.

"Hn. Well I'm not seeing that. We'll just watch my choice." He said brushing my lower back with his hand. Ooooh, that felt great.

"Yeeeeaah…I mean no! Wait, come back!" I said turning around when I saw him walk forward to go buy the tickets.

"Don't worry, I'll be there to protect you Naru-chan." He said with a false cute tone.

"I'm not scared! Come back!" I'm screwed. I'll fucking pee in the movie theatre and then die. In a hole. The poster was real scary! It had red letter! RED LETTERS! This is serious.

So yeah, what the fuck am I doing in a movie theatre with my beloved Sasuke, watching the most fucked up and scary movie ever? I'm already nervous for the fact of being with Sasuke and now I am here with my hand covering my eyes and doing little mouse noises. Thank you Sasuke.

"Come on Dobe. Are you really that scared?" He said, suddenly closer than before, making me blush.

"No! course not. Its just that… i—uh" I said trying to find the words in my throat.

"You know, you can hug me if you want to." He said cockily.

"You wish so, bastard." Yeah, I really want to do that. But I'm not doing it. Conveniently a fucking weird girl jumps on screen at that exact moment making me squeak like a girl and go directly into Sasuke's arms. Well, it's not that bad in here. Except for the fact that my arms are around his neck, my head between them both, hiding form the evil demon girl, but everything is alright.

"Hn…" I felt his arm on my wais n his breath on my neck. "That's better."

"Shut up, bastard!" I said blushing like mad.

"You know, you could have just said you were scared." He mocked me.

"Well I didn't, and this is all your fault!" I said looking at him. When had his beautiful face gotten this close to me? His eyes were seriously hypnotizing.

"How is this my fault, dobe?" he said smirking and getting closer.

"W-well.. you made me watch this! That's why." I said getting even closer to him. Come on, bastard. Just kiss me.

"You could have refused. Or just go away." He was looking at my lips.

"You know I wouldn't have done that." I said in a mere whisper.

"Why?" he was closer now.

"Stop with the questions, teme." And I finally closed the gap between us with a tender kiss. His hold on my waist became more protective, his lips softly moving.

Suddenly the movie was over, we were kissing goodbye and I felt like flying. The next day at school everyone knew, I don't know hot, but they knew. Maybe because we were walking side by side, his arm above my shoulders. Stupid tall bastard. I think being from the popular kind has always been my thing.


End file.
